Help Wanted/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Barbie is curling her eye lashes but she messes up because she hears someone suddenly barge in the room. She very soon sees that it is Skipper.-- Skipper: So much for my job at Hot Diggity Dogs. Barbie: Oh no! Don't tell me... Skipper: That I was fired? Okay, I won't. Barbie: (sighs) Come work for me! I could use the help and you could Skipperize my boutique! Skipper: You had me Skipperize! --Skipper accidentally cuts the lower half of cabinet with a laser-like tool-- Barbie (on couch): Skipper's gonna be great! Sure she's been fired a few dozen times but who hasn't well I haven't. But to be fair, who's gonna fire me? --Skipper is at the Barbie Boutique working-- Barbie: You've been working so hard, how about I grab us a couple of smoothies? You know . . . to replenish our plasticites. --Raquelle purposely drops some clothing and Skipper goes to pick them up-- Raquelle: Well if it isn't Barbie junior. How fabulous that you're working here! Raquelle (on couch): I may not have had a ton of success sabotaging Barbie's boutique, okay, I've had no success, what evs, but with a pint-sized Barbie, easiest thing in the world! It's like taking candy from a- --Raquelle takes out a lollipop and Chelsea rides by on a bike and takes it-- Skipper: Intoducing the Glittermafier! Pop in glum, pop up Glam! Raquelle: I'm already glitzy to the max, so this is a waste of time. --Then Raquelle steps in to the Glittermafier-- Skipper: Just set your glitzification levels... --Raquelle pressing a lot of buttons in the Glittermafier-- Raquelle:(laughs evily) Let's see how well this thing glitzes when I- --Then a lot of glitter came out of the Glittermafier then Raquelle opens the door and glitter all over her Customers: (whispering) Skipper: Ah, well you look... shiny! Raquelle: I look like a disco ball! A hot disco ball obvi! But still! Raquelle: Let's see how Barbie's signature perfume sells when it smells like stinkafied skunk. --Raquelle pours one drop of stinkafied skunk in one of Barbie's signature perfume then Raquelle dropped the perfume because there's a thing behind her-- Raquelle: Huh! Don't you point that thing at me! Skipper: Relax! It's my panted Makeupazooka! Wanna test drive? Raquelle: My makeup's already- --Skipper some makeup to Raquelle using the Makeupazooka when the fog of makeup was gone, Raquelle's makeup was too much-- Customers: (whispering) Skipper: Ha. --Raquelle stole a bag from Barbie's boutique she's hiding in the changin room to change the brand of the bag form Barbie's to Raquelle's Raquelle:(laughs evily) --Then Skipper found Raquelle in the canging room-- Skipper: There you are! You're gonna die for my latest high-tec wonder fun! --Skipper dragged Raquelle to her new machine that can change you clothes and Raquelle is shivering-- Raquelle: (screams) Skipper: This will upgrade let you try on more stuff, in less time! --Then the machine went up and Raquelle was wearing so many clothes it made her a ball and she rolled off outside and almost hit Barbie and Raquelle crashed into something-- Barbie: Raquelle? What happened to you? Raquelle: Your sister! That's what happened! Customers are freaking out in there. It's a disaster, sales has been lost, and worse, nails have been broken Barbie: Mmm, maybe Skipper's not the right person after all. --When Barbie opened the door she saw Skipper's machines working to the other customers-- Raquelle: But, the place was crazy before. Barbie: Skipper, what have you been up to? Skipper: Na, you know. Little tweek here, little tweek there. Barbie: Skipper, that is amaze! You're the best! Isn't she the best? (talking to Raquelle) Skipper: I owe it all to Raquelle, she help me find tune to my upgrades. --Then Raquelle smiled at Barbie-- Barbie: Thanks Raquelle! Raquelle: So, how'd you like to come work for me? Skipper: Mmm... Raquelle: (laughs evily) Huh! --Skipper pointed the Makeupazooka at Raquelle again-- Skipper: Can I bring my Makeupazooka? I just jumbo sized it. Raquelle: Aah! --Raquelle was able to dodge it but Ken was the one who was hit by the Makeupazooka-- Transcript Guide